powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep2: "The Bad Seed Pt1"
Chpt11 Ep2: "The Bad Seed Pt1" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot In the deserted town where Hunter was left behind in, he raids a supply store to gather some materials and then returns back to the hospital. Inside, the horde of infected are still roaming about as they seem to just stumble around in the corridors. Hunter then confronts them to get their attention. They all snarl at him and begins to rush towards him. Though this is exactly what Hunter wants as he uses himself as bait and manages to trap them in a large room elsewhere in the hospital, with the help of the supplies he gathered. He then says "now it's time to find a cure for this". Meanwhile in the aunt's house of Jenna's, she takes baby Amara upstairs and lays her down in a crib as they prepare to rest for the evening. Once Jenna's aunt leaves, Amara looks around the room. She sees a box on the dresser labeled "baby stuff". As she focuses on it, the box begins to move on its own until is falls on the floor. Several wooden blocks and some stuffed toys fall out and scatter across the floor and then they begin to levitate. That night on the road, Kurt is driving back to the hospital to get to Hunter. He's also on the phone trying to reach Castiel, though in truth, Castiel, who's still suffering the effects of Rita Repusla's attack dog spell, has been captured by the angels Efram and Jonah. They have tied him up, and are torturing him for information on Metatron's whereabouts. Castiel tries to tell them that he doesn't know where Metatron is, but the angels don't believe him. And so they resume on torturing him. Later, Jenna and her aunt are asleep in their home when suddenly Jenna hears strange thumping noises coming from baby Amara's room. She goes out into the hallway and sees her aunt heading toward the nursery. She has also heard the noises. When they open the door to the nursery, they see Amara lying in her crib...and with the wooden letter blocks swirling in mid air above her head! Though she is crying, and one by one, the wooden blocks are being hurled across the room with enough force to drive them into the wall. With the blocks spelling out the words "FEED ME". Jenna's aunt makes the sign of the cross over herself and pulls Jenna out of the room into the hallway and insists on calling a priest, thinking the baby is "unholy". But Jenna contacts Kurt instead that something has gone wrong with baby Amara. Kurt then immediately turns back the other direction to head back towards Jenna's. Along the way, Kurt and Hunter are talking on the phone to tell Hunter that he needed to go back to Jenna's. Hunter tells Kurt not to worry about him and that he's "got everything under control now" at the hospital. Though Hunter doesn't tell Kurt he's been infected. Once they end the call, Hunter checks himself in a mirror and realizes that the black veins on his neck have worsened as they are nearing his head. Meanwhile, as the angels continue to torture Castiel. Hannah (now in a new female vessel) then arrives and orders the 2 angels to stop what they're doing as she insisted that this isn't how they were supposed to reach out to Castiel. Once they leave, Hannah goes to unchain Castiel but he tells her to leave them on, saying that it's safer that way. Castiel asks if she can heal him and remove the curse, but she is unable to. Castiel tells her that the spell is affecting him deeper and deeper, even though he is doing his best to fight it. Hannah asks if that has anything to do with the events in Superior. He is surprised that Hannah knows about it, and she tells him that alarms have gone off - alarms that hadn't gone off in years. Castiel tells her that the alarms are for the Darkness - that the Darkness has been released. Hannah wants to know where the Darkness is, and then realizes that the Rangers are the ones who would likely know. She demands that Castiel tell her where she can find them. He doesn't know, and starts to become suspicious about her questioning. He figures out that the whole thing was a setup, with Hannah coming in to "save" him from Efram and Jonah. The plan was that Castiel would be grateful enough that he would then tell Hannah and all the other angels wanted to know. Efram and Jonah return, and when Castiel still refuses to give up the Rangers' location, they shrug it off and tell him that it doesn't matter, because they'll just torture into his mind with the angel hacking instrument. As Hunter is researching a possible cure on a computer, he suddenly hears someone singing coming from the hallway. He then keeps his guard up as he spots a woman singing just nearby who's standing over a corpse. ??? O death, o death, o death won't you spare me over another year? Oh, what is this that I can't see with ice-cold hands taking hold of me? When God is gone and the devil takes hold who'll have mercy on your soul?” Hey, Hunter. Hunter How do you know my name? Who are you? ??? Mm. Think you mean "what?" Here's a hint. You and your brother been real good for business lately. Hunter (scoffs) You're a Reaper. Female Reaper And finally the circle gets the square. Hunter What's your name? Female Reaper You flirtin' with me, boy? ‘Cause, no offense, but you ain't my type. And I'm not looking to get friendly with the man who helped gut my boss. Hunter I'm sorry about Death, truly. Female Reaper So am I. But people are still dying, so . . . work to do, souls to collect . . . Messages to deliver. Hunter What kind of messages? Female Reaper It's over. Hunter What's over? Female Reaper You and Kurt . . . Dying and coming back again and again. The old death thought it was funny. But now there's one hard, fast rule in this universe; what lives . . . dies. So the next time you or your brother bite it, well, you're not going to Heaven . . . Or Hell. One of us -- and, Lord, I hope it's me -- we won't make a mistake and instead toss you out into...the Void. And nothing...comes back from that. I know you're dying. I can feel it. You're unclean...in the biblical sense. So I'll be seeing you again, Hunter . . . Seeing you real soon. (walks away the other direction) Name's Billie, by the way. After the discussion, Hunter walks done the halls and thinks about everything that the reaper, Billie, said to him. He then sees a sign for the hospital's chapel, so he goes into the chapel and proceeds to pray. Hunter So . . . I know it's been a long time, but . . . Kurt and I, we've -- we've been through a lot of bad. But...this is different. This is my fault, and I don't know how to fix it. And if I have to die, I've made my peace with that. But please, Kurt deserves better. Kurt deserves a life outside all of this. And there are people here, good people, who are suffering because of me, and I am not asking you to clean up my mess. Hell, I don't even know if you're out there, but . . . If you are . . . And if you can hear me, I, um . . . We need your help, God. We need to know there's hope. We need a sign. Though nothing happens as Hunter is left silent in the chapel. At the same time, when Kurt pulls up to Jenna's place, suddenly he’s struck by quick flashes of visions and sees himself being tortured with chains impaled deep throughout his body. Once it ends, Kurt is stunned as he's confused as to what the visions all means. He then shakes it aside as he proceeds to Jenna's home as she's waiting for him outside. Jenna tells him that her aunt had called a priest in after saying the baby was "unholy". Kurt says it's fine that he's there now with her to see what's really going on. When they go inside the house, Kurt sees none other than...Crowley. Who's sitting in the living room, wearing a white collar and dressed in black, posing as the priest. Meanwhile, Ephriam and Jonah have restrain Cas in a chair and begin using the device to drive spikes into his brain. It doesn't seem to be working, and as Cas is screaming, Hannah tries to make the angels stop torturing him. Ephriam turns on Hannah and starts attacking her. Cas becomes furious and the attack dog spell once again begins to take control of him up to the point where he manages to break free to get Ephriam off of Hannah. They all get into a fight, where Cas manages to kill Jonah. But in the process, Hannah is stabbed and killed by Ephriam. This then fully enrages Cas where he and the remaining angel fight, ending with Castiel stabbing him and brutal repeatedly bashing on his skull for killing Hannah. Cas then manages to control himself back for a moment only to witness all the carnage that happened around him and begins to yell out in agony. As Hunter's condition has started to deteriorate rapidly and starts becoming like one of the infected, his vision blurs and he struggles to remain upright. Then he remembers the words Billie said - that he was "unclean" in the biblical sense. So in his last attempt, he researches that on his computer. He then reads about holy oil being used for purification, so he soaks a roll of gauze in holy oil, sets it on fire, and holds it next to his neck. He grimaces as if the cure is painful, but within a few seconds, the black veins begins to disappear up to the point they're finally gone from his neck, now having to be cured from it. Realizing that he has figured out the cure. Hunter returns to the room where he has trapped the horde of the infected townspeople in and begins pouring a large ring of holy oil on the floor around where they're trapped in. As soon as he sets the ring of oil on fire. The infected begins screeching up to the point where Hunter notices the black veins around their faces and body begins to wither away as the pyro of the holy oil is curing them from the black veins. Once they're gone, everyone collapses on the floor. When he goes to check on the people, he notices that they've all been completely cured from the Darkness' virus. As he helps each on to recover, they're all grateful to him and thanks Hunter for curing everyone. At Jenna's place, Kurt and Crowley are now outside talking. Kurt Really? "Father Crowley"? Crowley I'm sorry, aging, pathetic, has-been rock star. Did I offend your delicate sensibilities? Where have you been? Your brother and that idiot angel, do you know what they've been doing? Kurt I've heard. Crowley Everything? Kurt Enough. What are you doing here? Crowley Same as you -- I'm "working the case". I have sources in the Catholic church -- nuns that owe me a favor, priests with a taste for -- Kurt Okay, all right, I get it. Crowley Anyhow, they hear of a demonic possession, they call me. If it's one of mine, I tell them to ignore it. If it's a, uh, demon gone rogue, well, that's when Father Crowley comes out to play. Kurt So you think there's a demon in there? Crowley Not even a little bit. Whatever's in that house, I can taste the power radiating from it. That thing . . . It's old . . . . . . deep . . .and dark. While Kurt and Crowley are talking outside, Jenna had gone back into the nursery. She is alone with the baby for a few minutes when suddenly she collapses after just looking at her over the crib. Minutes later, her aunt is in the kitchen where Jenna comes in. Concerned what's wrong with Jenna, where suddenly she grabs a kitchen knife behind her and kills her aunt with it. Outside, Kurt and Crowley heard the aunt scream before she was killed by Jenna. They race back into the house only to find Jenna's aunt dead on the kitchen floor. They then search for Jenna throughout the house. Once they head upstairs, they hear baby Amara crying in her crib. Kurt then goes in the nursery to check on the baby. She smiles and coos at Kurt as he's made his presence near her once more. Kurt then uncovers her wrap on her side until he notices that she carries a birthmark of...the Mark of Cain. He then remembers what grown-up Amara told him when they met – that they are bound and will always have each other. Crowley then comes in the same room. Crowley The child likes you. Who knew you'd have a maternal side in you. Then a sound of glass shattering is heard in a nearby room. The two then goes to check what's causing it but only to find Jenna in her aunt's bedroom, breaking her aunt's collection of religious statuettes. Jenna says her aunt won't be needing them since she "cut open her throat". Kurt asks Jenna why she had to do that, and Crowley replies that Jenna...has no soul. Jenna says Amara is hungry and is a "growing girl". As Kurt tries to reason with Jenna, but she then attacks him with a knife. As Kurt tries to restrain Jenna, in the other room, Amara begins to grow from an infant and into a young girl. She climbs out of her crib, finds a dress in the container of child's clothes in the room, puts it on, and walks out of the house barefoot. Crowley turns around as if he sensed that she's left, but he doesn't do anything. Meanwhile, as Jenna is nearing to stabbing Kurt with the knife, she is then suddenly thrown against the ceiling by an invisible force and then collapses back down, landing hard on the floor. As Kurt recovers, he realizes that Crowley had uses his telekinesis to get her off him. Kurt gives Crowley a look. Crowley What? I was getting bored. Kurt (goes to check on Jenna's pulse then realizes that she's gone) You killed her! Crowley You're welcome. (walks the other way) Kurt Where are you going? Crowley To see the child that eats souls. Kurt You don't get what that thing is. Crowley Enlighten me. Come on, darling. Don't play coy. Kurt I think Amara is the Darkness. Crowley Interesting. So, what now? You kill her? Kurt No! Crowley Or maybe I could do it for you. I saw the way you looked at her back there. Me, on the other hand, it's not like it'd be my first. Kurt You stay away from her! Crowley then sends Kurt flying against the wall and falls to the floor. Crowley Oh, Kurt. When will you ever learn? I get what I want and what I want now...is that child. You and Hunter don't understand. I'm not your bloody sidekick! We've had some good times. So I'm gonna give you one chance -- just one -- to walk out that door, or I'm gonna take you apart atom by atom. Do you understa-- As Crowley is talking, Kurt had managed to hold out an angel blade and impales Crowley's hand against the wall with it. Crowley Aah! Bastard! Kurt then returns to the nursery but only to find the crib now empty. And when he heads back to Crowley, he finds the angel blade still in the wall, but with Crowley gone. The following morning, Kurt has driven back to the town where Hunter is in but there's a scene now of police and paramedics aiding the people that Hunter had managed to cure. He then spots Hunter in the crowd and the two embraces each other now that they've reunited. Kurt Knew you'd make it out man. Hunter Yeah, figures. Kurt Weren't these people infected?--- Hunter Long story man. Let's just head back home. Could use some rest. I'll explain it on the way. The duo then enters the Impala and heads back towards the bunker. By nightfall, they've arrived back in the bunker. After Hunter explains to Kurt everything that happened to him (except the fact that he was infected) Kurt is surprised that Hunter managed to find a cure for the infected people at the hospital. As they're talking, they hear rustling sounds somewhere in the dark main hall of the bunker. When they check behind the table, they find Castiel lying on the floor and asks for their help. Meanwhile, on a street elsewhere, Amara has grown into a child and is seen still walking barefoot along a sidewalk. Then a black van pulls up next to her. Someone then gets out....it's Crowley. He admires young Amara for a moment and then opens the sliding door to reveal a kidnapped family, and asks her if she would like some "candy". Her face then breaks out into a grin as she's about to devour their souls. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse